Percy Jackson, the god
by Astrid of Berk
Summary: What if, at the end of The Last Olympian, Percy had been forced to accept being a god? Re-write of HoO featuring not the seven demigods, but the six and the minor god who decided to help them. PERCABETH! Cover art belongs to viria.
1. Chapter 1

**Wow! If you're reading this, you must have clicked on my story! Thanks! So this begins at the end of The Last Olympian. I'll put the bit I'm taking from the book in italicized. This is my first PJO/HoO fic, so I'm SUPER open to suggestions! **_**Especially **_**suggestions to improve my less-than-clever-and-kind-of-stupidly-obvious title! Anyway, Enjoy!**

**Percy Jackson, the god**

_First I bowed to Zeus. Then I knelt at my father's feet._

"_Rise, my son." Poseidon said._

_I stood uneasily._

"_A great hero must be rewarded," Poseidon said. "Is there anyone here who would deny that my son is deserving?"_

_I waited for someone to pipe up. The gods never agreed on anything, and many of them still didn't like me, but not a single one protested._

"_The council agrees," Zeus said._

***A/N The rest is mine**

"Percy Jackson, in payment for the great service you did for Olympus, we will make you a God."

It took a few seconds for the weight of what was just said to me to sink in, but when it did, well, let's just say I was beyond shocked.

"M-me?" I stuttered. "A god?"

Zeus seemed annoyed at my surprise, but replied anyway. "Yes Perseus, you will become immortal."

Many of the gods appeared to like this idea.

Still stunned, all I could say was "Uhhh…."

Thank the gods (who were still waiting for my reply), Annabeth stepped forward for me. Good. She could handle letting down twelve immortal deities a lot better than I could. As much as I wanted to become a god, to rule by my father's side for eternity, I couldn't, because it would mean leaving her. That was something I wouldn't do under any circumstance.

I expected her to start with something like _I'm sorry, great Olympians _or _My apologies, your majesties._ What I did not expect was for her to say two simple words.

"He accepts."

No. _NO._I couldn't. I had to stay with her. I _had _to stay with Annabeth.

Before I could object, I felt her lips crash onto mine in a brief but sorrowful kiss. When she pulled away, I saw a single glistening tear in her eye. "Don't forget me, Seaweed Brain." She said in a tone that didn't reflect her sadness, but instead a mocking annoyance that I had become so accustomed to hearing.

All I could say was "…Annabeth…"

She quickly, but hesitantly stepped away from me. Apparently, to the gods, her word was as good as mine.

"Then it's settled." Zeus said. Poseidon made a small hand gesture and I saw a bright blue and white light swirling around me. When it faded, I hardly felt any different, except for maybe everything seeming a little slower. I remembered Bianca saying something about that. There was something else too. I didn't really _feel _the Achilles curse anymore, but I kind of felt that I wouldn't really need it even if I still had it.

I looked up. The gods were staring down at me. "Welcome, Perseus Jackson." Zeus spoke. "Welcome to Olympus."

**This is quite short, but it's just and intro chapter. The next ones will be longer. Also, I need suggestions on what to make Percy the god **_**of, **_**because I have no clue. God of waves maybe? Also, sorry if my writing style is not quite the same as Uncle Rick's. The next chapters will be in 3****rd**** person because I will be transitioning into Heroes of Olympus. Anyway, Please PLEASE review! I just LOVE hearing what you all have to say! Thanks for reading! -Astrid**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi demigods! Long time-no write, I know. No excuses! Also, I'm writing in 1st person because that's what I prefer, even though that's not how the books are. Let's just get to the story. Enjoy!**

**Cue time skip to TLH!**

I

Leo

The bridge was collapsing. i wasn't sure how, but i could feel that the wires were growing thin and that the steel was twisting in unnatural ways. If we didn't get inside in time, we were sure to fall to our deaths, and in my opinion, Leo-splattered-on-the-canyon-floor is in no way as hot as Leo-intact-and-safe-from-this-crazy-storm.

There was just one problem.

Our exit was blocked by some… creature, which Piper and Jason seemed to be trying to fend off. It looked like a person, but was somewhat blurred around the edges. It also appeared to have some sort of wings.

Wait…

I recognized that face. Was that… Dylan?

Jason stumbled away from the monster, trying to find a way to free Piper, who was still being held captive.

The storm intensified.

I was having a hard enough time just trying not to be flung off of the observation deck by the wind, when another creature landed behind me.

Fantastic.

I whirled around to face the thing. Obviously I couldn't fight it, but maybe I could call it off with my excellent persuasion skills. Sure, it may have been Piper's area of expertise, but I could sure hold my own.

I hoped.

"Look dude," I said to the creature. It continued to advance. "I don't have anything against you! Why don't you just take a break from this little killing spre- er, I mean endeavor, and we just forget that this ever happened."

Like I could ever forget.

The monster's sneer didn't budge as he continued to move forward. If anything, he was moving a little faster.

_Great job, Leo! You made it angrier!_

I started to walk backwards, until I felt my hand hit the railing of the bridge.

Trapped.

_Well, this is it,_ I thought, as the humanoid raised it's… weapon. _I'm going to be killed by some sort of mutant-storm-Dylan thing. Quite a way to go. _I closed my eyes and waited for the killing blow…

But it never came.

Instead, I felt a massive thump in front of me, shaking the bridge even further. I opened my eyes to see a chariot, pulled by two white stallions with… wings?

"Ok, I'm dead." I muttered to myself.

"Nope." someone said as they leapt down from the vehicle. I saw that it was a girl with honey blond hair and and orange t-shirt, lettered CHB. When she turned, I saw her cold, shockingly grey eyes. "But if I had been a second later, you would've been."

I looked down to see the crumbling remains of the thing that had attacked me, beneath the chariot wheels.

I stood, dumbfounded, for a moment before I was shaken by a massive thunder crack. That's when I realized that I didn't see Jason or Piper. Maybe they got inside? No, the doors still looked just as wedged shut as they had a minute before. That had to mean-

Oh God.

I turned and looked over the railing, even though I knew that, if they _had_ fallen, I wouldn't see them.

But I did see them.

They were… hovering in mid air, halfway to the canyon floor.

Could this day get any weirder?

Slowly, they started to float, no fly, up.

I turned back to the blond girl, but she was engaged in battle with another storm creature. It was obvious that she was skilled; she parried strikes and slashed with her bronze knife quite swiftly. Her face showed a steel-like determination, her granite eyes fierce and calculating.

She was so focused in battle that she didn't realize that another monster had materialized behind her. I tried to call out, but again, she was deaf to the world. It's weapon, which looked like a jagged sword, was jabbed out, aimed at her heart…

There was a bright flash of light.

When it dimmed, the jagged black sword was countered with another, this one a shining bronze color, with almost a blue-green glow to it. The boy wielding the sword had an aura of power about him. He had black hair and bright, sea green eyes, and was wearing a similar t-shirt to the girl: orange, and lettered CHB.

His sudden appearance was enough to shake the girl out of her trance. When she saw him, her gaze visibly softened and, over the deafening roar of the storm, I saw her mouth a single word.

_Percy._

He smiled, despite the fact that the two were being surrounded by more and more storm spirits. They had apparently decided to ignore me, seeing the far superior targets.

They were about to charge, when the black-haired boy thrust his hands upwards. The storm spirits stopped, confused, when nothing happened. The noise of the storm died.

The boy smirked. "Wait for it…" he said…

Then it hit.

A torrent of water came up and over the railings, pummeling the monsters and giving them one heck of a shower. The water had left behind the clay from the canyon floor and was crystal clear, so much that I could see the creatures being thrown about the bubble that the water had formed. Soon enough, they dissolved into a sort of yellow powder, which was carried away by the water as it sunk back to the bottom of the cliff. When the action cleared, I could see Jason and Piper, safe, at the other end of the bridged, wearing expressions that were just as shocked as I was sure mine was.

The boy turned to the girl and lightly kissed her on the forehead before whispering something to her, and then disappearing in a flash of blue-tinted light.

The small grin on her face disappeared with him.

Jason was the first to speak up. "Who- who are you?" he asked shakily. "And who was _that?_"

The girl turned to him and said "My name is Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena." Then, she said, "And that was Perseus Jackson, god of tides, waves, loyalty, and demigods." She paused before quickly adding "And my boyfriend."

**Yay! I'm not putting Coach in yet, because i have something else planned MUHAHAHAHA! Also, you guys already know what was happening with Jason and Piper while Leo was almost dieing, because it is the same as the books. Thanks for reading! REVIEW! -Astrid**


End file.
